The present disclosure relates to tracheal tubes used in medical applications and, more particularly, to tracheal tubes having suctions lumens for suctioning secretions above a sealing cuff and systems for controlling the suctioning.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into and out of the patient. For example, medical devices, such as tracheal tubes, may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a trachea of a patient. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal tubes (ETTs), tracheostomy tubes, or transtracheal tubes. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted, such as the trachea. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device inserted in the tube, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient. In addition, a high-quality seal against the tracheal passageway allows a ventilator to perform efficiently.
Such tracheal tubes are often coupled to an air source, such as a ventilator, to provide the patient with a source of fresh air that is transferred through a main ventilation lumen adapted to allow airflow to and from the patient during inspiration and expiration, respectively. However, it may be desirable for additional functionalities to be provided by the tracheal tube. For example, a tracheal tube may include a suction lumen that runs the length of the tube and that terminates at an aperture located above the inflatable cuff. The suction lumen may be used for suctioning patient secretions from the mouth and upper airway that flow down into the trachea and accumulate above the inflatable cuff or on the tube. Although the evacuation process may provide for removal of secretions, it may be possible for the aperture to become occluded, in particular because patient secretions may be relatively viscous and the aperture is small.